


Flip that ass over like we in gymnastics

by orphan_account



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Excessive Shyness, Fluff, M/M, Male Squirting, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Smut, Top Male Reader - Freeform, some crack too bc then it wouldnt be a work of my own
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 10:24:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13657056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The possibility that it could happen has you and Minseok both on your toes. There he is, standing all pretty and looking at you like you’re some deity with eyes glistening, pupils blown out. He smiles and sits down slowly on the bed, legs pressed together and hands at his sides. He eyes the empty spot next to him and then you. His right hand slides across the sheets in a suggestive come-hither invitation.





	Flip that ass over like we in gymnastics

**Author's Note:**

> The filthiest piece of smut to have ever existed. I literally put it under "members only" because it's so filthy. Enjoy this one-way trip to hell! :D

The possibility that it could happen has you and Minseok both on your toes. There he is, standing all pretty and looking at you like you’re some deity with eyes glistening, pupils blown out. He smiles and sits down slowly on the bed, legs pressed together and hands at his sides. He eyes the empty spot next to him and then you. His right hand slides across the sheets in a suggestive come-hither invitation. You answer by sitting down next to him.

Some moments in silence pass by in which he keeps his sight on the floor, not wanting to break the moment. You look at him from the corner of your eye, sneaking a hand on his knee, your intention clear. He looks at you with the shyest expression ever as he bites his lower lip nervously, a bit shifty because of the awkward silence. He places his right hand on top of yours, and you wonder for a brief second if he’s about to take it off him, but instead, he caresses it, letting you know that your advances are very much welcomed. Your hand takes his and slides all the way up his arm, until it reaches his shoulder. It finally comes to rest on his face, the thumb brushing against his lower lip. He eyes it, almost cross-eyed and then looks at you again. You raise an eyebrow, as if asking permission.

He smiles cutely, his eyes turning into crescent moons by it. He nods. So you lower your mouth to his, slowly, stopping halfway to make sure he wants it, and finally place your lips on his own semi-open ones. The kiss is slow and unrushed. He stays mostly still with the exception of his lips trembling a bit. His hand sets itself on your shoulder for support, and his eyes flutter open at times.

He finally withdraws from the kiss and laughs sweetly. Then he stays quiet for a bit before breaking the ice. “…Okay. Alright. Let's do this.”

You smile after seeing the rosy blush settling on his face.

“Aren't you a pretty little thing.”

He giggles and hides behind his hands, and your heart fills as you see the even darker shade of red his face takes after the compliment.

“Come on, now, don't be shy. Haven't you ever been told that you look like a cute kitten?”

He laughs quietly. He looks like he wants to shrink on himself.

You get closer to his face and kiss his cheek, making him giggle silently. “Pretty”.

His next giggle sounds more like a whine. He grabs your collar with both hands, still looking a bit nervous. “Come on. Let's… do this.”

He looks like he doesn't know what to do with his hands, so he settles them on his chest. You can't help but coo over how adorable he is. You lower a hand to his face and run your fingers across his cheek gently. He sighs and gives you a small smile.

“Can I take your clothes off?”, you ask, to which he answers with a shy nod.

You start by his shirt, undoing all the buttons and then shifting it a bit to the side so you can uncover the soft skin of his shoulders.

You lower your mouth to the newly revealed skin and kiss a trail from his neck to his shoulder. He sighs and cards his trembly little fingers through your hair.

You finally let his shirt fall off and admire his softly defined torso, running your hands across his soft skin as he seems to shy away from your touch. You look at him as he covers a giggle behind a hand. “Tickles.”

You chuckle at this and settle your hands on his waist. He gives you a heated look as you approach him for a kiss, as you lay him down on the mattress. You run your hands through his hair and lick into his mouth as he struggles to mute his own pleasured sounds. After you part, he subtly brings a hand to his lips, your intense stare turning him into a hot mess.

He bites his lip, looking at everywhere but you as he shifts on the bed. “What is it?”

“Can you, um…”, he tries. “C-Can you do that again?”

“Do what, exactly?”

His face turns a dark shade of red, as if what he's about to ask is the dirtiest thing on the world. “You know…” He points to his neck.

You smirk as he shrinks on himself even more. “Pretty kitty.” You lower your mouth to his neck once more and start leaving a few wet kisses on his soft skin. He squirms a bit as you leave a kiss on a particular spot near his ear. Then you bite on the lobe of his ear and he exhales a trembly moan. “Mmm, baby…”. You start running your hands across his torso and settle them on his chest, where you tease him by pinching his nipples. He jumps from the sudden pleasure and that causes you to look at him, who quickly looks away in embarrassment. “That's okay, babe. You don't know how hot you sound.” He seems to want to hide even more after this. So he tucks his face into your neck and whines softly, feeling his face hotter than ever. You can't resist him being his adorable self and hug him close to you, only parting after a few long moments just to kiss those red-bitten lips of his once again. He whimpers as you're nipping his lower lip and fucking his mouth with your tongue once again. Minseok parts only when he's out of breath, panting hotly against your neck. You shift some of your weight onto your hips and accidentally brush against his clothed hardness as he lets out a high-pitched whimper. He covers his face with both hands as you bite your lip and lower a hand to his clothed crotch, lowering your mouth to his neck at the same time to bite and lick at the skin there.

He exhales a trembling breath and grabs the hand you're using to fondle him, not taking it off, but rather shyly encouraging you as his other arm comes to wrap itself around your middle, looking for reassurance.

You undo his pants and stroke him through his underwear, him whimpering and arching his chest towards you as he grows harder with your ministrations. You feel a wet patch begginning to form under your fingers and look down to see him getting wet. Minseok notices your heavy gaze and quickly covers his intimacy with both hands, face redder than ever. “It's so embarrassing!”, he whines as he diverts his eyes elsewhere.

You coo over his cuteness and use the knuckles of your other hand to caress his face. He looks at you, face all red, and makes a daring move as he initiates a kiss. You return it with fervour and grab his hair as it intensifies. He's making these small noises into the kiss that make you go even crazier, so you get your hand inside his underwear and start stroking him softly. Minseok makes a desperate sound and grabs onto your shirt tightly as he buries his face in your neck. You rub your thumb in circles around the tip as you feel him getting even wetter and heave a long pleasured sigh.

“Baby, let me take off the rest so I can see you.”

Minseok shyly nods, a rosy blush over his features appearing afterwards. You grab onto his pants and underwear at the same time and start lowering them slowly, wanting to draw out the moment as he appears to lose some of his confidence and closes his legs.

Once his lower garments are off, you look at the trembling mess that he is already. “It's okay, kitten. Don't be shy,” you encourage him in a low voice.

He seems reluctant, so you start caressing his legs that are curled over himself in an attempt to give him some pleasure. Slowly, he starts to unfold his legs and parts them to the sides, leaving his intimacy fully exposed for you to see. Seeing your predatory gaze, he grabs the pillow at the sides of his head for comfort, his arousal throbbing from the exposure.

“Baby…”, you start. “Look how pretty you are. Brave, too.”

He makes a small sound in the back of his throat and gives you a small smile at the encouragement. You caress his thighs, easily making them look tiny in your big hands. He sighs when you rub your thumbs around the area of his crotch. You fondle the soft flesh of his hips and waist as he squirms on the bed and bites his lip sensually. Minseok looks breathless as you lower your mouth to his thighs, leaving a few wet kisses and bites starting from the knee and ending just short of his hip. Then, you continue up his navel all the way to his chest, where you kiss and bite at one of his nipples. He arches his back towards your mouth as a lewd sigh leaves his own. Your mouth continues all the way up to his neck, where you make sure to suck and leave bruises; he lets out a trembling moan at this. You finally reach his chin, then his cheek, then his mouth. You share a hot and wet kiss as he wraps his arms around your neck. He and you only part when you're both out of air, his chest heaving as he pants against your cheek.  
You get on your hands and take a good look at him. His whole face has gotten an even darker shade of pink and he settles his hands in your shoulders.

Then you realize he's the only one in a state of total undress.

“Do you want me to take off my clothes?”

He gives you a tiny smile. “However you want,” he says in a breathless laugh.

You return his smile and lean back, getting on your knees. Then, slowly, letting him see your every move, you start lowering your fly and reach inside your briefs. He sits up as you take your arousal in hand and let him take a good look at it.

He hides his face in his hands and lets out an embarrassed giggle as you laugh.

He looks between his fingers. “It's so big,” he says breathlessly. He curls his hands in his chest as he admires it, his tongue minutely appearing to lick his lips.

“Do you want to touch it?” He answers with a shy nod and a smile.

You smirk as he reaches out a tentative hand and feels up the length. He retracts it quickly and hides once again to giggle as you smile fondly at him. Then he makes a daring move and wraps his fingers around it, slowly stroking up and down. He bites his lower lip and covers his mouth with his other hand to stifle a nervous giggle. You reach out with one hand, gesturing for him to give you the hand covering his mouth and he does. Then you bring it to your balls, him getting the hint and fondling them in his hand with a breathless smile.

You let out a laugh, followed by a grunt when he grabs the head of your cock between his tiny fingers.

“That's amazing, baby,” you moan, encouraging him to make his boldest move yet.

“C-Can I suck you?”, he stutters out the question, and immediately lowers his head to the ground when you send him a surprised look.

“Are you sure?” You lower a hand to his mouth and caress his lower lip with a thumb, feeling your arousal throb when he puts his lips around it starts sucking, a lustful look on his face.

He nods and gets off the bed to kneel in front of you. You can't resist the beautiful glow his face has gained from his own arousal, so you lean down and messily kiss his lips a bit more.

You lean back up. “You're being such a good boy for me right now.”

He looks at you in shock. You start wondering if your comment put him off but the newly acquired gleam in his eyes tell you otherwise. He looks at you with the most innocent eyes you've ever seen and puts his hands on your thighs for support. Then looks at the hard cock in front of him, and with a lick of his lips, grabs the base, and strokes once. He gets his face closer and gives a tentative kitten lick to the tip, all the while holding your gaze. He retracts when he feels the taste and covers his face shyly. You think he can't get any cuter, but then you grab softly at the hair on his nape and stroke it, and he leans into your touch all the while looking at you with adoration. That makes you coo at him and pinch his cheek lightly as he whines in embarrassment and amusement. Then you slip your thumb in between his lips at the same time you thrust your arousal lightly in his direction, him getting the hint and enclosing his mouth around your cock. It's a tight fit, and he already looks like he's struggling to let the head in.

“Only what you can, kitten,” you reassure him, and he nods with the member still in his mouth. Slowly, he starts bringing his head forward, a few centimeters, then backwards up to the frenulum. He tries getting more than he did in his first attempt, but ends up only letting about a fourth in before he makes a choking noise. He looks up at you and you run your hands through his hair, letting him know he's doing good.

So Minseok sets a pace like that holding onto your thighs for support, only managing to suck a few inches every time before he chokes. In despite of this, his face and his eyes start gaining a lewder glow.

He looks up at you like he enjoys sucking your cock, making you grunt low in your throat. He brings both hands to your shaft and strokes in time with his mouth.

“My good boy.” He whines low in his throat at this and goes faster. “Tell me something. What if you came and I still fucked you through it?”

His blissed out face breaks out in a hot sweat and he nods enthusiastically as he tries taking in more, only failing miserably.

You can see one of his hands leaving your cock and travelling downwards on his body, probably giving himself some relief.  
“Fuck, that's so fucking hot, baby,” you encourage him, and he moans quietly.

He stops suddenly, and retracts. You give him a questioning look until he grabs your hands and puts them on the sides of his head, only the tip of your cock on his tongue. He looks at you with the lewdest heat in his eyes and you take the hint.

“Fuck. Are you sure?” He nods fervently and says something that makes your blood boil.

“Make me deepthroat.” He returns his hands to your thighs.

You fist some locks of his hair and push inside his mouth, making him grimace when the tip touches the back of his mouth. He relaxes his throat, letting some more inches in until he can’t take any more and retracts a bit. You keep his head in its place with your hands and start fucking his mouth slowly, going as far as you know he can take before making strangled noises. You look down and see the look of concentration on his face. You subtly card your fingers through his hair, and he looks up at you. He makes an effort to take even more, surpassing his own gag reflex and lips meeting the base of your cock for a few seconds. Minseok looks at you like he enjoys being deprived of air, his face lewd and blissed out, before withdrawing and taking in a big gulp of air, a string of saliva connecting his tongue to your cock. What turns you on the most is the fact that he doesn’t have the mind to close his mouth, as if having had it fucked caused that effect on him, leaving him with an obscene expression.

You grab him by the hair to have him eye level with you. He looks at you in a daze.

“I’m gonna kiss you now,” you growl as your other hand finds his ass.

“But I just s—!” He doesn’t get to end his sentence since you already have your mouth pressed against his. As you lick inside his mouth, he makes little noises that spur you on, leading you to grab the globes of his ass with both hands. He makes a desperate noise, and you slap one of them with your open hand. It proves to be too much for him as he withdraws from the make-out session. He presses his face against your shoulder and takes a moment trying to catch his own breath.

You realize you’ve gone too far. “Damn, I’m sorry. I forgot.” You kiss his cheek as an apology.

He doesn’t take your hands off him. Instead, he, while still shuddering with excitation, leads his own hands to yours and fondles them, risking a shy glance towards you. “Don’t stop now.”

He immediately has the audacity to look abashed and hides in your clothed chest, as if he didn’t have a cock down his throat thirty seconds ago.

“Hm, are you sure? You sure you can handle this?”, you say as you run your hands up and down his ass.

He mouths at your neck all the while rubbing his hands across your arms and hums an affirmation against your skin.

“You’re gonna see, then. I’m gonna give you the best you’ve ever had.” With that, you grab onto his hips, and delicately turn him over, so that he’s facing the bed. “On your hands and knees, baby.”

You don’t miss the minute shudder of his body caused by your voice as he positions himself slowly, lowering his head in embarrassment when realizing how exposed he is. You press a hand against his lower back to make his ass jut out, and he makes a small noise in the back of his throat by having to lay himself open in this way. He’s probably blushing to the roots of his hair by now, you think. You take some time admiring the view: the defined but soft countours of his back, a few moles that you’ll want to kiss later here and there, a gorgeous pair of dimples on his lower back, and finally, two round and unblemished globes that draw your attention immediately. You take your time admiring each feature by working your hands on them, experimentally dipping your thumbs into his back dimples and rubbing circles on his love-handles. You lean down to kiss on the moles on his nape, on his shoulder blades, and all the way down his back. Then, finally, you get your hands on his gorgeous backside and as he moans quietly in pleasure, you knead your hands on it and part it to reveal his hole, a view before which you have to lean back and hold yourself back from jumping him right there for a few moments.

You can feel him starting to get antsy by the lack of action but you intervene before he can manifest his distress.

“Beautiful. Just… gorgeous.”

You watch as his body goes stiff, him probably processing your words. You lower a hand to his nape and stroke it with your knuckles to bring him some comfort. He turns his head around and looks at you from the corner of his eye, his face forever a dark pink. You lean down and kiss him chastely; he partly hides his face behind his shoulder. He gives you a small smile.

You pinch his shoulder softly. “Cheeky boy.”

He muffles a laugh. Then he does something unexpected: he reaches one arm behind himself and grabs your hand, leading it to his rear again. He looks back at you once more in question, and just as quickly drops his head to his chest, muttering a silent “ _I like it_.”

You take that as a cue and bring both hands to the firm mounds, squeezing and kneading as you please, drawing out soft sounds from his mouth. You can see his arousal filling with blood from your position as he pushes back. He seems to be enjoying it a lot from how he’s subtly tightening his grip on the sheets.

“Have you ever been eaten out?”

The question is a clashing change in mood, you notice, as he suddenly tenses against you. His face emerges. He is obviously shocked. “Um.”

“Seriously.”

He is quiet for some seconds. Again, you see him getting embarrassed, his face and neck turning a reddish colour. Then he makes a noise expressing his negative. “Why?”

“Well,” you start, “this ass looks good enough to be eaten. You know what I’m saying?”

You can see him mulling over the thought in his head for a bit. You notice his arousal twitching against his leg. He must be thinking of something nice, you think. He apparently notices this because he hides his head once again behind his shoulders. “ _Okay_ ,” comes the hushed reply from him.

You smirk at him, even though he can’t see you from where he’s hiding. You part his cheeks to reveal his twitching hole, and you can already feel your erection throbbing to be inside of it. “You’re gonna love this,” you say absentmindedly.

“Are you really sure you w— _oh!_ ” The sudden assault on his entrance is an evident shock to him, since he’s currently choking on air. He shies away from the first contact, but you follow suit, forcing him to lie on the mattress completely, except for his ass, which you grasp firmly to have it stand out. He looks back in a daze, already feeling breathless, and reaches back with both hands to hold your head against his backside, all the while whimpering quietly. You intensify the movement of your tongue to have it lie flat against his hole, then thinning it to penetrate it. He makes a noise so obscene, and yet so erotic, you can feel yourself leaking. His legs are trembling and curling on themselves, you notice. You think it’s cute. You can imagine his face all red, probably biting the pillow in embarrassment and him gripping the bedsheets.

You continue the onslaught for a few moments, pressing your tongue on all the good spots, and then you withdraw, not without licking a stripe from his cock and up. Without the support of your hands, his hips fall on the bed; all that’s left is a shaking Minseok trying to catch his breath, eyes glazed over and tongue partially out. You get on all fours to watch over him. He catches your gaze, most of his inhibitions already lost.

“Finger me, please.”

That is something unexpected. Luckily, he doesn’t seem to have the mind to think over his words at this point. “Whatever you want, baby.” You reach your hand into the back pocket of your trousers, noting that for all the time he’s been fully naked, you’ve still had all your clothes on, save for the shoes. “Sure you don’t want me to take off my clothes?”

He looks up at you. “It’s… kind of hot.” He laughs to himself and hides his face in the pillow. Well, and you had started to wonder where your shy boy had gone.

You laugh in response. Then, as you pour some lube on your fingers, you make conversation. “One day, I’m gonna fuck you with your shoes on. Now that would be hot.”

He giggles loudly. “What kind of fetish is that?”

You pour some on his hole. “It’s the same as yours. Don’t laugh.”

He gives you a breathless laugh, and bites his lip when he feels you rubbing the lube on his hole. You exert a bit of pressure, dipping only the tip inside. He reaches back and, with both hands, opens his cheeks for you to have better access. Your cock pulsates at this. He notices and makes an embarrassed sound. “Shut up!”

“What?”, you start. “I didn’t say anything.” You press the first finger in and he shuts his eyes closed. “I’m just saying… You feel loose. Did you finger yourself earlier?”, you ask, while moving your finger inside.

He presses his face against the pillow and doesn’t say anything. He just bites the pillow and lets out incredibly lewd noises.

 

What starts as one finger ends up being four. He can’t tone down his noises as much anymore, seeing that you’re constantly assaulting his prostate.

“Fuck me. Fuck me, please. I’m gonna die.”

“I know, I know. I just… want to make sure you’re well prepared. My cock is quite big, you know?”

He stops moaning long enough to give you a witty answer. “H-Humble yourself.”

You stop yourself from laughing at his response to look into your pockets for a condom (with your clean hand, of course). You take it out, tear the foil open, and put it on, all under Minseok’s scrutinizing gaze. You pour some of the lube on your sheathed cock, and place it by his entrance. You can feel his legs trembling a bit. From your position, you can see only about a quarter of his face, but you can make out his nervous expression.

You lower your head to his back, pressing small kisses all over it, and squeeze his shoulder in reassurance. “We can stop.”

“No,” comes his quick response. “I wanna do this.”

“Sure?” He nods timidly. You bring your face closer to his, and he seeks your mouth for a kiss, but you avoid it and kiss his cheek instead. “I had my mouth on your ass not ten minutes ago, remember?”

He gives you a high-pitched laugh. Then you lean back, and start rubbing your erection against his backside, forwards and backwards. You grab it in your hand, and press the tip against his hole. He tenses.

“I’m gonna need you to relax, yes, baby?”, you say, as you brush a hand across his back. He goes slack, as relaxed as he can with a cock at his entrance, but still quivering on the low. He drops his face on the pillow and clenches the bedsheets, daring to rise his hips a bit more against your cock.

So you part his ass and pour some more lube over it, just to make sure, and press the head of your cock against his hole. The tip dips just a bit and he makes a small noise muffled by the pillow. You open his hole with the aid of your thumbs as you push inside with small thrusts. He turns his head around to see, while nervously biting on his fingernails, how you manage to press more of your length inside of him, until only a quarter is left, all the while suppressing his own noises. He extends his arm behind himself to you, and you brush a thumb over his knuckles in comfort. Then, he reaches your hip, and you get the hint. You thrust forwards, inserting what’s left of your cock inside, and he moans into the pillow.

“Damn, baby… you’re still so tight. You alright?”

You notice him hiding his face in the pillow, so you lean forward to place a kiss on his nape, but this makes your member shift inside him, apparently pressing against his prostate because in the next second, his face rises from the pillow and he lets out an astonishing lustful moan.

You bite your lip to avoid any vulgarities, and instead place your mouth on his back, supporting the weight of your body with your forearms. “Hurts?”

He tentatively looks back. “O-Only a bit,” he stutters.

So you bring an arm under his belly, where his leaking cock is close to brushing against the bedsheets, and bring him some small relief, stroking slowly and smoothly with the help of the remaining lube. He moans as his hips push back against your cock, his hole clenching minutely on your erection, making you in turn give a deep grunt. “Can I move?”, you ask in a whisper, and he nods fervently.

You lean back, withdraw, and then thrust. He lets out the air in his lungs as if he has been punched; he raises his hips until he’s kneeling on the bed, and crosses his arms to use as support in front of himself. He looks back at you, biting on his lower lip, as you grab his hips and start a medium pace, always making sure to press on the lower side of his walls to try to find his prostate. He moans, and whimpers, and cries out as your cock presses all his good spots. You can see him looking at you with a blissed out, albeit drowsy, expression. He catches you looking at him, and he blushes a cherry red, turning his head back to the front, partly hiding in his crossed arms.

“You’re so pretty… Fuck. Wish I had a mirror so you could see yourself.”

Your dirty talk seems to have an effect on him, as he releases a whiny moan and shakes his head.

“No? Why not? It’s true…”, you continue, as you lean forward once again. You mutter against his nape, “you’re so fucking hot,” to which he answers with a trembling breath and a minute jump of his hips.

He raises his upper body, supporting himself with his hands, which makes you lean back to a kneeling position. Then he does the most indecent motion with his hips, bringing them back against your cock and retreating, all the while whining lowly. He’s fucking himself on your cock. You place your hands on his hips with no force, just to guide his ass on you. It’s so filthy and erotic one of your wrists wipes your mouth, just in case you’re drooling.

He goes all the way on your length, taking all your inches. “A-Aren’t you going too deep, baby?”, comes your hesitating question.

“I like it deep.”

His careless response almost makes you lose your balance. Apparently he notices this too, because as he realizes what he just uttered, he stops his motions. His face is tinted a beet red.

“So…”, you start.

His shaky response makes you laugh. “Nevermind!”

“You like it… _deep_?” The poor thing drops his face to his chest and whines in shame. “We can do that.”

Before he can process what you just said, you push, with force, all of your inches into his heat, causing him to scream out and lose balance, landing on his chest once again.

You continue pushing your entire length into him at a fast pace, giving him what he’s been craving. He loves it, you note, as he grips the bedsheets and moans out loud, louder than he ever has.

You press a hand against his tummy, barely avoiding his arousal. “Can you feel it, hm? Can you feel me all up in your stomach?” You roll your hips in circles, and this makes him lower his back more, accentuating the globes of his ass.

He moans lewdly, and in between moans he manages to answer. “ _Yes!_ ”

You grab the headboard as support to deepen your thrusts even more. “Good thing you have a small ass.”

“ _What_?!” He stops moaning long enough to send you a heated glare.

“Well, you know what they say…” Your sentence is paused by a grunt. “If he’s got a flat ass… you can go even deeper…” You grunt out the last part and resume an even faster pace.

He makes a noise that sounds like a sob. “You’re so mean!”, he cries out, as he shuts his eyes closed and grabs onto the pillow like his lifeline. “I hate you! You k—killed the mood— ah!”

“Did I?”, you grunt out nonchalantly, as he huffs from pleasure and grabs the headboard as well. You cover his hands with yours and interlace your fingers. Then kiss his hair. He makes a small embarrassed sound, recognizable even amongst his sounds of pleasure.

He shifts the weight onto his knees, then his chest, and his arms later. You recognize he’s tired from this position. You pull out, so fast that he doesn’t have a chance to catch his breath and yelp from the emptiness. Before he can tell you off for it you grab his hips and lower them to the bed. Then you turn him around to have him on his back. The sight of his face all warm and sweaty from pleasure, hair messy, and cock red, swollen, and leaking, makes you lean back and take a deep breath.

“Damn.”

His face reddens even more before your fixated stare, so he grabs the pillow his head is sitting on, and puts it over his face. He whines.

“Not fucking fair. How is it possible that you’ve had a cock in your mouth and then inside your ass and you _still_ have the nerve to look so innocent?” He laughs in high pitch inside the pillow. “And quit the pillow thing. You’re gonna get smothered.” You grab it with no resistance, leaving his adorable, gummy smile visible. “’Should be me who smothers you… in kisses.”

You leave several wet kisses on his neck, on his cheek, all while he laughs openly and tries to get you to kiss his lips. He leads your mouth on his, and exaggerates the kiss with a smooching noise.

“Hey—”

“As you said,” he starts, “I’ve had your cock in my mouth, and you still kissed me. It’s only fair.” You chuckle at his boldness. He wraps his arms around your shoulders and kisses you some more. “Come on. Aren’t you gonna… fuck me?” His last words are hushed, as if he’s regained some of his bashfulness from before.

Your response is to lift his legs until his knees are touching his chest. He hooks his hands under the back side of his knees to let them stay in place as you position your hardness at his hole, and push inside easily. He whimpers and bites his lip. He lowers his hands and opens up his ass as you continue thrusting inside him with renewed energy.

His legs twitch everytime your hip collides with his ass. He looks focused on the movement of your hips, your cock disappearing inside him and then reappearing. You’re entranced by the way his body arches with every other thrust. His breath is coming out in small pants; his voice must be getting worn-out.

You stop and lift his hips by the small of his back, making his back do a perfect arc. He looks at you adoringly, so you lower your mouth to his and kiss him softly for a while. Minseok holds your neck in his hands, staring abashedly at you with a smile. You return his smile with one of yours.

Then you _thrust_.

You could swear his eyes roll all the way backwards under his eyelids as he lets out a pleasured scream. In this position, you can hit his prostate easily every time you thrust. He moans loudly with each thrust and clings onto the bedsheets as you speed up the pace. At the same time, he stares at you, giving you the most debauched look you’ve seen on his face. His toes come to support his weight so that you don’t have to, but his legs are trembling.

You notice his arousal swollen and leaking all over his tummy.

“Touch yourself.”

“I-If I— _oh_ — if I… s—so much as put a hand on it—” He pauses his sentence to muffle a scream with his knuckles. “Then I’m gonna fucking… cream myself…”

You give him a wolfish smile. He looks at you in semi-apprehension. “Cream yourself, you say?”, you grunt out as you speed up the pace to an unforgiving one, the sound of your hips colliding with his ass obscene in the room.

You lower your mouth to his neck to kiss and bite it roughly as you please, and at the same time grab his length with one hand. He makes a desperate noise and puts one hand over the one you’re using to fondle him, and the other one grabs your hair for support. You grunt out in pain by this but his expression, all tight and exerted in white hot pleasure is a huge turn on for you. You quicken the motions of your hand, flicking your wrist in a delicious movement which proves to be too much for Minseok, who, with a scream impossible to mute, empties himself on his stomach and chest. The contractions on your cock are almost suffocating, but you keep on fucking him through his orgasm, sending him into euphoria, and even after you lift your face from his neck he is still holding onto your hair; his face is the epitome of indecency. His next moan sounds like a sob, and as he opens his eyes and his astonishing fifteen-second long orgasm diminishes, your hand motions do, too, and all that’s left is a teary-eyed, quivering boy.

You lower his hips to the bed, still attached to you, as you too catch your breath from the obscene display. “Damn, you alright?”

He nods a bit too fast. “Y-Yes. Yes.” He repeats the word as he had uttered it breathlessly the first time. Then he whines, quietly, and reaches your head with his other hand, to lower it to his. You kiss his lips softly, venturing your tongue into his mouth for a post coital make out session.

He dettaches his mouth from yours after he notices your cock inside him, still hard. “You haven’t come yet.”

“I know,” you say as you begin to pull out, but his legs wrap around your hips quickly, impeding you from doing it.

“You asked, _what if you came and I still fucked you through it?_ And I said yes.”

His words alone rekindle your arousal. “Fuck, are you sure?”

“I can’t cum a second time but we can manage.” He bites his lower lip as you push inside, noting how he contracts around you more than before. He makes small noises, as if he were in pain, and you’re about to ask him about it but he beats you to it. “I’m— I’m fine! Just… sensitive.”

Your pace intensifies until it’s as fast as it was before, and you allow yourself to enjoy the heat and the tightness, feeling the edge nearing. Then it hits you. “I have an idea… Do you trust me?”

He barely processes what you just said, but nods nonetheless. Then, your hand finds his arousal. He yowls from pain and sensitivity. “W-What are you doing?!”

“I’m gonna make you squirt.” Your hand focuses on the tip and the head of his cock only, and you aim at the same time to hit his prostate whenever possible. You brush your wet palm on the head of his cock as he screams and thrashes on the bed.

“It feels weird!”

“Do you want me to stop?”, you ask worriedly, to which he answers with a shake of his head. “Don’t worry, you’ll like it, you’ll see…” You finish your sentence by grunting and your cock penetrating deep, ramming against his prostate with precision. He wails wantonly, wanting more but less at the same time.

The heat is becoming too much and so you give your finishing strokes, quickening the motions of your hand and then, you finish inside the condom with a deep growl. At the same time, Minseok gives a last cry before a transparent-looking liquid streams from his cock. He gasps in shock and once it’s over, he goes slack against the bed.

You carefully pull out of his heat and tie the condom while he catches his breath.

He looks at the wet spot on his chest and on the bed, as some of it had fallen on the bedsheets as well. To your horror, his eyes unexpectedly fill with ashamed tears. “D-Did I just p—”

“You squirted,” you reassure him. “And it was really fucking hot. Really.”

He looks a bit relieved but still insecure. So you grab some tissues and clean you both up as best as you can, and when you’re done, you lie down next to him on the bed, kissing his cheek and his face to try and calm him down from such an experience. “I’m sorry for the suddenness. I’m not lying though, it was really hot. Ten-ten would watch again.”

He makes a noise which sounds like a mix of a snort and a whine, a little bit more relaxed now. “Idiot. It’s _ten out of ten_ , not _ten-ten_.” You laugh quietly against his hair as you’re nuzzling it. “And besides, I kind of… liked it.”

“Did you?” He nods and hides his face in your chest. You caress his hair and his nape. “Did you know you can squirt many times before _and_ after cumming? We can try that sometime…”

He whines embarrassedly. “You’re so mean…”

“I mean, not right now.”

He shoots up from his position in your chest. “Hey! I haven’t forgotten that comment about my ass.”

“Why? What’s wrong with it? It’s a cute, flat ass.”

He makes an offended grimace. “I hate you!”, he exclaims as he tries to free himself from your arms and your seeking lips. “I hate you so much!”


End file.
